The present invention relates to automatic printing devices such as desktop printers, copiers and similar devices which have a media supply tray which holds a stack of sheets of media on which printing is to take place or which are already printed and are to be copied. Throughout the present disclosure reference will be generally made to a "printing device" which is understood to encompass various types of printing devices including printers, copiers, combination printers and copiers, etc.
In typical printing devices, a first motor is used for driving the printing or copying elements and for movement of the sheet of paper or other media through the device. A separate motor is used for driving the media sheet pick roller or rollers which pick single sheets of media from the top (or sometimes bottom) of the media stack in the feed tray or supply tray. The present invention is directed to a transmission for transmitting power from the main printing device drive to drive a media pick roller and move individual sheets of media from a media supply tray through the printing device without the necessity of requiring a separate motor and controls for this purpose.